


Telltale

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Still apart. Still together.





	Telltale

**Author's Note:**

> I am indebted to Richard Siken's "The Worm King's Lullaby" from _War of the Foxes_.

There is no other end to this story.

Robbie telephones from New Zealand. He sounds uncertain, unhappy. James tamps down his own unhappiness. They are unhappy together. Still apart. Still together.

Laura, perfect Laura, sees the pining for what it is. She sets Robbie free. And gives him a good tongue lashing for being so incredibly stupid.

There is no other end to this story. It's Robbie on James' doorstep, his bags on the ground, his face buried in James' shoulder.

It's an embrace. A first kiss.

There is no other end to this story. There is only the beginning.


End file.
